


Crime and Punishment

by Transpacific



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Light Masochism, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transpacific/pseuds/Transpacific
Summary: kinktobeter day 3: Spankingi got to this rather late in the day so if it seems underwhelming u know why.i just wish i had an easier time empathizing w/ masochistic bottoms.... next time i need to do from the top's perspective.......





	Crime and Punishment

Sitting on the floor, down on his knees Laslow had his head lowered as his lord paced from left to right, scorning old habits without mercy, this lecture had been happening for nearly five minutes Laslow felt, his attention growing thin as he began counting seconds, pondering how much longer it may last, how many more points Xander may go into, how nice that lady looked, what he may do later in the evening,   
“—Are you even listening to a word I speak?”   
Xander paused his pace in front of his retainer, leering to the man below him,   
“Uh, ah— yes!, Of course!”   
Raising his head, Laslow answered confidently, grinning like a lucky gambler,   
“What did I just say?”   
Notching his head, Xander crossed his arms as he waited for Laslow’s response, the retainer taking his time in answering was answer enough, but he wouldn’t inflict punishment until he heard Laslow admit his negligence,   
“Yoooou saaaid.. That I.. Should be more careful about speaking to women who’re taken..?” 

Stepping forward, Xander bent down and looked to Laslow’s face, his iconic smile specked with uncertainty and nervousness,   
“That, wasn’t it.. Was it?”   
Laslow admitted with a splinter of guilt, rubbing the back of his head, turning his face away from the stare of the prince,   
“No. No it was not.”   
Sighing, Xander stood up again and walked away, returning to his pacing,   
“Even if you cannot recall the topic, can you by any chance recall the punishment for your shameless flirting?”   
He inquired, meandering to his own bed,   
“Was it grounding?”   
Laslow asked hopefully, getting grounded was a frequent punishment that was incredibly boring and dull, but no less do-able and for a lovely face, worth it,   
“You truly haven’t been listening to a word I say, have you been?”   
Xander scolded, snapping at Laslow’s easy-going nonchalance to the trouble he so often caused,   
“I’m terribly sorry, milord..”   
In his dejection, Laslow bowed his head, shifting in his place as his knees sored against the hard floor,   
“You will be in a moment. Come to me.”   
Sat at the side of his bed, Xander waited for Laslow’s approach, glaring with sullen eyes. 

His nervousness aside, Laslow was glad to stretch his legs, but he truly couldn’t remember the punishment Xander had in store and he wasn’t exactly doing the best jobs at getting out of trouble this time around.   
Inching closer to the prince, Laslow stood straight with his arms held behind his back, trying to use his best puppy dog eyes and hope that the punishment was something tedious, like stamping or other menial prince-ly chores that Xander didn’t feel like doing,   
“Take on your pants, now.”   
Laslow’s angelic-like façade disappeared in the instant his lord spoke, his words came out with such an ease, Laslow almost wondered if he meant to say something else but had some real bad slip up,   
“Beg pardon.. What..?”   
Laslow braved and asked for the confirmation,   
“Did I stutter? Stop wasting my time and hurry.”   
Certainly, his lord was cross, but Laslow truly couldn’t comprehend the situation, nervously undoing his belt,   
“Pardon my pointless questions, milord.. But what exactly is my, uh, punishment?”   
Shaking off his boots, Laslow waited a moment for Xander to answer before removing his trousers completely,   
“Pointless indeed. Hurry.”   
Heartlessly, his question was shot down and left no choice but for his pants to come off. 

Carefully he set his garments on the floor, legs closed together as shyness apprehended him on top of guilt,   
“Lay across my lap.”   
Xander gave the next order, suddenly giving Laslow an idea of the situation, his face going from that of a guilty dog to one lit in a harsh pink,   
“Spa— spanking?! You’re going to spank me!?”   
Laslow exclaimed, now very ready to plead his guilt and get away with a lot of tedious chores,   
“Yes, stop your yelling and hurry up, I’m getting impatient and no amount of whining, pleading or crying is going to make this easier. In fact, it’ll make it harder for you, so get over yourself and get over here.”   
Xander reproached, causing a silence in Laslow as he tip-toed closer,   
“Please, milord.. Why spanking..? That’s so.. So..—”   
“Juvenile? That’s the point. Your socializing, flirting and philandering imposes on how I act around you and my personality, your reflection is my reflection. So when people see you hitting on women who’re engaged, disinterested or some other story, guess what they think of me? They think that’s the sort of fool I allow into the castle.”   
Xander explained harshly, finishing Laslow’s complaints on the punishment,   
“I won’t ask once more. Sit down.”   
He ordered under his breath, clearly fed up with Laslow’s behavior. 

Beside Xander, Laslow hesitantly kneeled over his lap and rested his torso to balance on the bed, bracing for impact on top of humiliated and damaged pride,   
“Fifteen strikes, then you’ll be done.”   
Somehow, the fact that Xander gave him a count made it worse, closing his eyes, readied for anything.   
Pulling down Laslow’s underwear before starting, the suddenness of it couldn’t reach Laslow before Xander hit with the first strike, enticing a full yelp from his as the prince spared no expense to punishment, spanking him without mercy, one.

Two, the sting rippled across Laslow’s cheek, causing him to wince and bury his head into the bedding. 

Three, it was particularly painful, a sharp groan came from him as the sting settled, the pain was getting easier, though. 

Four, his cheek felt sored after so little, Laslow dreaded the rest, hoping his heart would have mercy on him the next time he goes to town.

Five, Laslow knew later this would bruise his soft skin and ego.

Six, grabbing a harder hold of the blankets, tears started to gather in Laslow’s eyes as he endured, weak moans coming from every slap. 

Seven, seven felt painfully welcomed as his back arched into it. 

Eight, Xander had moved to the other cheek, doubling the pain felt in it but allowing Laslow to revel in the heat left behind, the fresh sting he could no feel. 

Nine, every spank felt better, it hurt but it felt inviting, his face felt hotter, along with his body. 

Ten, the count was almost met but Laslow was starting to wonder if he would miss being hurt, the pain. 

Eleven, what left Laslow’s mouth was not a whine of pain, pleasure came from his punishment as he squirmed, trying to decrease the distance behind his bottom and Xander’s hand. 

Twelve, the strike was hard, the sting washed over his body in a tragically good way, his moans of delight. 

Thirteen, a tear fell from his eye, he wasn’t looking forward to the end of this punishment, passed the pain his body reacted positively, his back arching into each strike no matter which side it was on. 

Fourteen, Laslow’s erection grew noticeable, he craved more spanking, more punishment and more sweetness, a closeness he sought for when this would be done. 

“Fifteen. You’re done.”   
Xander stated, waiting for Laslow’s leave, though the retainer took his time getting up, his body was shaky and weak,   
"Yes, milord.."   
Laslow answered to, his mind drawing ablank to what he should do, as all he wanted was more to be done to him, something to satiate his craving that Xander started to begin with. 

When Xander stood from his bedside, much sturdier than Laslow, he glanced to the retainer who reassembled his clothes slowly and noticed the erection in his undergarments, though Xander spoke nothing of it, not even sparing another glance, but suddenly the atmosphere felt completely different to him, as though he’d done something regrettably hasty and made something of it, a near nervousness came from this realization,   
“Now.. I’m going to tend to other matters. Hurry and make yourself decent and lock the doors behind you.”   
Xander stated, leaving his bedroom in a hurried manner as he tried to dispel the thoughts of Laslow’s arousal, making note to never spank him again.


End file.
